1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system and method for determining information related to one or more sleep phenotyping parameters in an enhanced and automated manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various methods and techniques are known for determining information related to information that characterizes the anatomical form and/or function of subjects with respect to their sleep. Particularly, such information may be implemented to characterize the respiration of subjects while sleeping. This information may be represented as parameters that represent a sleep phenotype of the subjects. However, conventional methods and techniques for determining such parameters tend to be labor intensive on the part of a caregiver/information recorder, as adjustments to one or more apparatuses used to control the environment of a subject and/or record information related to the parameter(s) to be determined must be coordinated properly to ensure accuracy. Further, methods and techniques typically used often do not enable determination of a parameter until all of the relevant information has been completely gathered. Other drawbacks associated with these techniques and methods are also known.